xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
Spectrum of Frequency
Wave Spectrum]] Awareness of our Lightbody, the Human Energy Field and Spectrum of Frequency supports the beginning of understanding that all and everything around and within us is an Energetic Form and Vibratory Quality and Rate of Frequency. In our Ascension model we recognize and work with 15 Wave Spectrum of Frequency that correlate directly with the Universal Rays (See the Universal Time Matrix) We are Pure Energy and Consciousness and with that there are very specific locations within our Lightbody that an individual’s choice of expressing emotion, thought, memory and experience all contribute to the manifestation of experience and form into physical matter. This will help us to become self-sovereign within our personal power and responsible manifestors in the world of form thus experiencing a much greater range of joy and fulfillment in the unlimited possibilities of co-creation. Rate of Frequency Energy is Consciousness and it either contracts or expands to maintain or increase its Rate of Frequency. The process of how fast or slow energy contracts back towards its center point of source field is the Vibration rate. The process of how fast or slow that same energy expands away from the center point of the source field is the Oscillation rate. The combination of both the pattern of Vibration (contraction) and Oscillation (expansion) speed is what determines the Frequency rate of all energy and things. As our personal, collective and planetary consciousness raises frequency, the matter world, including our physical bodies, also becomes less dense as our Frequency increases. Chakra Functions Chakra Functions are to transmit and receive Spectrum Of Frequency: It is important to open the chakras and increase the circulation of energy flow or life force because the more energy that is flowing, the healthier we are. Illness in the body is caused by energetic imbalances or blockages of the flow through the bodies systems. Reduced energy flow not only leads to illness and states of disease it creates distorted perceptions that allow us to be out of harmony with natural laws that interferes with experiencing life as our true authentic self. The Chakras major functions are: * Vitalize the Auric bodies and thus the physical body, organs and glands. * To bring about the development of different aspects of self-consciousness. Each Chakra is related to a specific psychological (higher mental blueprint) form and function. * To transmit energy between the Auric layers of the Lightbody. Each Auric body has its own set of seven major particle wave Chakras, and eight corresponding anti-particle wave Chakras (also called morphogenetic chakras) each located in the same place on the physical body. Each progressive layer exists in increasingly higher Frequency, each with a higher frequency band than the lower one. Energy is transmitted from one layer to the next through pathways in the tips of the Chakra. Most of these pathways are sealed in most people. They open through the intention to align to expanding their consciousness or through spiritual purification work. Since the Chakras serve to vitalize the body they are directly related to the pathology or energy blockages in the body. Dimensions multidimensional polygons infinite fractal fruit of life The Seven Planes of Consciousness and Matter Category:Structure of the universe/physics Category:Metaphysics Category:Sacred geometry Category:Esoteric/Theosophy